My Story
by Ariel Wild
Summary: Writing was something I adore. Wherever or whenever you would see me, I would be writing or reading. Whether it's paper and book, or on my phone, that's all I would do. With the occasional game of course. Don't forget anime... never forget anime and manga 'Why does this matter'all I do is write Fanfictions, not get stuck in them. This is my story...and I don't know how it ends...


(Author's Note in 2019: This story is super old, as in 2016 old, and I'm surprised I never uploaded it.I also never edited this bit so here we go with cringy writing then edited stuff afterward! Here's a Happy New Year treat and my return to writing!)

O: Prologue 

_*'"What happens if I wake the beast inside you?" Dante asked me as he closed in on me._

 _My eyes started to burn as if I was crying, but I knew I wasn't, it was just my eyes glowing and my 'Demon' coming out._

 _My fangs grew as I opened my mouth and licked my lips and them, then I responded huskily, leaning in, "You're about to find out.."_

 _We got closer and closer til our lips hovered above the other-.'_

 _"Wake up you little whore!"_

 _My eyes shot open and I came face to face with someone I came to hate._

 _Litih._

 _Let me explain who Litih is. In my head she goes by many names, Bane of my existence, Pain in my ass, prick, annoying, brat, and many more. But in her parent's eyes she's the 'Apple of their eye' while I'm the 'pain in the ass'. 'A burden'. But I don't see them slaving away like I do._

 _"I'm awake Litih." I mumble and rubbed my miscolored eyes. Everything far away was blurry, but Litih's cold face was seen bright as day as she glared down on me._

 _We were in the attic, a place which I called my bedroom and my dungeon. The walls were wood, worn and old, they were darker than their original brown. Webs were in the corners where I couldn't reach, if I could reach them, they would be gone. The floor, littered with miscellaneous items that did not belong to me, no matter how old was polished and cleaned enough times that it was a bit lighter than the walls. Although a few nails sticked out to say hello._

 _My bed was a nest of blankets on the floor under the window. I did have a mattress, but it went to "better" causes. I didn't really care, I liked my little nest. Over to the left of the window, was my dresser with a big shard of glass for a mirror. I may not be living in the best of conditions, but it was my sanctuary._

 _Unless I got woken up by brats._

 _And sometimes a yell._

 _"What ever do you need so badly that you just had to wake me up for?" I snapped at the brat, I was having quite a pleasant dream._

 _"Why didn't you wake me up you little whore!?! " Litih shouted in my face and it takes all of my power to not beat the bullshite out of her and call her a hypocrite._

 _"Oh jeez, I don't know, " I gesture yo my makeshift bed, "I was kinda busy with this beautiful thing called 'sleeping'. Maybe you should try it sometime. You know, when you're not 'playing' with someone, you're supposed to be doing that wonderful thing. Not doing someone else."_

 _This, is my life. Not only that it's filled to the brim with sarcasm, Games, Fanfiction, the occasional singing, and writing, it's also filled with sluts like the brat in front of me._

 _How did that conversation end? Well it ended up that I forgot to get Litih up because I overslept. Since I overslept, I also didn't get to make breakfast, take out the trash, iron people's clothes, brush children's teeth, and wake people who are still asleep._

 _Trust me, what I do in the morning, pales in comparison to what I have to do in the afternoon AND keep up with a job._

 _Now back to the last little bit in the conversation._

 _"MOM! DAD! ARIEL CALLED ME A WHORE!"_

 _"CORRECTION! I ASSUMED YOU WERE A WHORE!"_

 _After I got all my morning activities, once after I got my punishment for calling Litih a whore, and sent my little siblings and my Foster parent's children out the door and onto the bus, I quietly and quickly got my stuff ready and went to the garage to get my only way of transportation._

 _Scarlet Death._

 _Sure it wasn't the best of names, but Death always comes through when it came to transportation._

 _"Another day in my living hell." Was words that only the wind and nature heard and the sound of a motorcycle riding off to a place that I sometimes find peace in. *_

The pencil marks a straight line down as the girl wrote the last word, falling asleep right afterwards in class...

 _-'Prologue' End-_


End file.
